Hansode Shiranui/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Shiranui Anime Pictures Hansode Shiranui.jpg|Hansode Shiranui DVD Volume 2.jpg|Shiranui on the cover of DVD volume 2. DVD Volume 3.jpg|Shiranui on the cover of DVD volume 3. DVD Volume 4.jpg|Shiranui on the cover of DVD volume 4. DVD Volume 5.jpg|Shiranui on the cover of DVD volume 5. Sentai Filmworks DVD Volume 1.jpg|Shiranui on the cover of the Season 1 English DVD release. Shiranui subbing for Medaka.png|Shiranui subbing for Medaka. Shiranui leads the Student Council to Isahaya.jpg|Shiranui with Zenkichi and Medaka. Looking at the dog.png|Zenkichi and Shiranui find Akizuki's dog. Shiranui's joke.jpg|Shiranui's joke. Zenkichi loses to the Borzoi.jpg|Shiranui amused by Zenkichi's struggles. Hyuga having lunch with Zenkichi and Shiranui.jpg|Hyūga having lunch with Zenkichi and Shiranui. Shiranui's rule about ramen.jpg|Shiranui's rule about ramen. Shiranui describing Yatsushiro.jpg|Shiranui describes Yatsuchiro. Yuubaru's portrait of Shiranui.jpg|Yuubaru's portrait of Shiranui. Yuubaru's portrait of his models.jpg|Shiranui in Yuubaru's painting. Shiranui describing the Swimming Club.jpg|Shiranui describes the Swimming Club. Shiranui and Asa hosting the swim meet.jpg|Shiranui and Aso hosting the Club Battle Swim Meet. Shiranui explaining the Swimming Club's plan.jpg|Shiranui discusses the Swimming Club. Asa shocked by the Swimming Club's racing.jpg|Shiranui watching as the Swimming Club swim with their legs tied together. Shiranui explains the rules of the cavalry battle.jpg|Shiranui explaining the rules of the cavalry battle. Asa expresses her amazement at Medaka.jpg|Aso expresses her amazement at Medaka as Shiranui watches. Shiranui's photograph of Medaka kissing Kikaijima.jpg|Shiranui's photograph of Medaka kissing Kikaijima. Shiranui's speed eating.jpg|Shiranui's speed eating. Onigase, Shiranui, and Medaka discover Unzen's massacre.jpg|Onigase, Shiranui, and Medaka discover Unzen's massacre. Unzen destroys a wall.png|Unzen destroys a wall. Zenkichi approaches Unzen.jpg|Zenkichi approaches Unzen. Hakama in his office with Shiranui.jpg|Shiranui with Hakama in his office. Shiranui eating.jpg|Shiranui eating. HAPPY CRAZY BOX (Regular Edition).jpg|Shiranui and the Student Council on the cover of the regular edition of HAPPY CRAZY BOX. Take Me to the Flower Garden.jpg|Shiranui and the Student Council on the cover of Take Me to the Flower Garden. Medaka Box Abnormal OST.jpg|The Student Council and Shiranui on the cover of the Medaka Box Abnormal Original Soundtrack. Medaka Box DJCD.jpg|Shiranui on the cover of the Medaka Box DJCD Vol.1 Anime Promotion.png|Season 1 promotional image. Shiranui Manga Pictures Adult Shiranui.png|An adult Hansode Shiranui. Volume19.png|Shiranui on the cover of Volume 19. Volume20.png|Shiranui on the cover of Volume 20. Volume22.jpg|Shiranui on the cover of Volume 22. Complete Guide Book.png|Shiranui on the cover of the Medaka Box Complete Guide Book. Chapter2.jpg|Shiranui, Zenkichi, and Medaka on the cover of Chapter 2. Chapter10.jpg|Zenkichi, Medaka, Shiranui, and Akune on the cover of Chapter 10. Chapter160.jpg|Shiranui on the cover of Chapter 160. Zenkichi and Shiranui become friends.png|Zenkichi and Shiranui become friends. Shiranui's warning.png|Shiranui's warning. Kumagawa's Student Council.jpg|Shiranui as a member of Kumagawa's Student Council. Shiranui's reaction to Zenkichi's words.png|Shiranui blushes. Real Eater.jpg|Real Eater Shiranui and Zenkichi exchange grins.png|Shiranui and Zenkichi exchange grins. The members of the True Flask Plan in casual attire.jpg|The members of the True Flask Plan in casual attire. All Jokers.jpg|The All Jokers. Medaka stopped by the All Jokers.jpg|Medaka stopped by the All Jokers. Momozono's name cards.jpg|Shiranui sealed in a card. Momozono offers the hostages.jpg|Shiranui still sealed. Jet Black Arc Aftermath.png|The students of Hakoniwa Academy head home. Reserved Shiranui.png|A reserved Shiranui. Shinkirou splashed by Shiranui.png|Shinkirou splashed by Shiranui. Iihiko attacks.png|Iihiko attacks. Medaka escapes with both friend and foe.png|Medaka escapes with both friend and foe. Iihiko catches Shiranui.png|Iihiko catches Shiranui. The Shiranui doubles captured.png|The Shiranui doubles captured. Fukurou proposes to Shiranui.png|Fukurou proposes to Shiranui. Shiranui loses her composure.png|Shiranui loses her composure. Leg Eating Forest.png|Kumagawa's Leg Eating Forest. Shiranui cries.png|Shiranui cries. Zenkichi comes to Shiranui's rescue.png|Zenkichi comes to Shiranui's rescue. Iihiko stabs Medaka.png|Shiranui being used to stab Medaka. Iihiko stops Medaka with his new body.png|Iihiko stops Medaka with his new body. Shiranui forces Iihiko to stop.png|Shiranui forces Iihiko to stop. Kumagawa incapacitates the others.png|Kumagawa incapacitates the others. One plus one is a smile.png|One plus one is a smile. Emukae and Shiranui as adults.png|Shiranui and Emukae as adults. Medaka Box Final Page.jpg|The final scene of the series. Cast of Medaka Box.jpg|The cast of Medaka Box. Chapter116.png|The anime announcement. Chapter70.jpg|Results of the first popularity poll. Chapter113.png|Results of the second popularity poll. Category:Images